This invention relates generally to magnetically sealed sliding window systems and more particularly, provides a magnetically sealed sliding window assembly including at least one sliding panel magnetically sealed in stationary condition but capable of being released to face same for translation in a horizontal direction by shifting the magnetic polar relationship and/or the vertical plane occupied by the panel.
Sliding windows both for use in prime window constructions or as auxiliary indoor window installations, i.e. storm windows, have achieved widespread popularity and would likely be more popular if their cost were reduced and the ease of manipulation were improved. Installations of the type concerned include a perimetric outer frame having a track for accommodating a slidable glazing panel. The outer frame also may include channels capable of receiving a glazing panel which can be stationary, i.e. fixed.
Both or either of the perimetric frame and the frame holding the glazing member of the panel may be formed as a profile of extruded plastic material or of metal sections which include beveled ends which can be secured abutted to form the particular frame for the perimetric frame and/or the sliding panel.
Although prior installations have often featured magnetic sealing means, exposure of the installation to the elements, heat, cold, rain and wind, have resulted in distortion, buckling, undesired expansion or shrinkage (contraction) resulting in difficulty in retention of the glazing panels, warping, possible fracture of the glazing panels and/or interference with the smooth manipulation of the panels. Often complex magnetic structures increase costs. Complex purchase means for grasping the sliding window panel for breaking the seal have been required. Also, increasing cost and complexity not conducive to facile operation and inexpensive manufacture and installation are common.
It would be highly desirable to provide magnetically sealed installations with means which facilitate operation without sacrificing the sealing effectiveness when opening and/or closing is not desired. Manipulation of the assembly should be facilitated for opening and closing with retention of sealing effectiveness against wind, rain, hail, etc. Where the installation is indoors, esthetics and appearance also is a factor. Economy in manufacture and installation likewise is an important consideration. Achievement of these functional, economic and esthetic factors has not been realized with the structures presently available to the art.
Another goal to be achieved is the provision of an indoor installation which also is capable of prime usage such as for patio doors, for example. Further, use of the same type of system for other purposes such as for doors for display cabinets or commercial freezer doors used in retail establishments, display cabinets of general usage and the like.
Accordingly, the system of this herein invention is intended to meet the above needs and overcome the disadvantages generally found in prior available systems of this type.